Holland's War
by Charuchii
Summary: Netherlands in Wold War 2. More like; Netherlands in the rebellion, trying to protect his country and colonies.


Just a note before reading this: All Dutch people in this fanfic speak Dutch. There are some scenes where Netherlands will speak to other countries in whatever language they speak. He sometimes will flip back to speaking Dutch. Humans around him most likely won't speak the language the countries use to each other, so they will continue speaking Dutch.

I hope this isn't confusing.

Warnings: May contain random human OC's, some drama, Dutch (curse) words (which may make people who understand Dutch laugh uncontrollably) and Japanese words.

* * *

Prologue.

March 8, 1942.

A man was walking through the streets of Amsterdam. If you'd give him a quick look, you'd have to say he looked like a typical Dutch young man. Tall, blonde... His hair was in an unusual shape, one could say it somewhat resembled a tulip. He was quite muscular as well. A handsome looking man. On closer inspection, one would see he had a scar above his left eyebrow and deep green eyes. He was frowning, as if he was deeply in thought or worrying about something. His thoughts were rudely disturbed by a tank that drove past him. Laughing men were sitting on top of it, talking in a language that sounded familiar to him. His frown of worrying turned in one of anger. "Fucking nazi's..." he commented under his breath, as his hand went to his pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one of the cigarettes out of the package, put it in his mouth and lighted it. In earlier times, he was a pipe smoker, but those times were long gone... He blew out the smoke into the air. His eyes followed it until it disappeared in the sky. He continued his journey to wherever he went. It stopped in front of a small house. He got inside.

"Who's there?" a voice was heard. The blond-haired man closed the door behind him, walking further into the living room. The room had little furniture, an old-fashioned sofa and a wooden table in front of it. There was one standing lamp in the corner. There was a man standing in a defensive stance in front of the couch. He was looking nervous. When he saw the tall man, he sighed, relieved, and sat down.

"It's you," he said, smiling. "Good god, Holland, you scared the crap out of me." The man walked up to him, still having the cigarette in his mouth.

The blond haired man was known by many names. Netherlands, Koninkrijk der Nederlanden, but he had accepted the nickname 'Holland'. People that were awfully close to him even dared to call him 'Holly', but that is not important at the moment. This man was the representation of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, the country's human form. The other man in the room looked as if he was in his last thirties. He was wearing round glasses and had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He rubbed his face as if he tried to calm himself down. Holland went to the couch and sat down next to the male. The man looked at Holland's cigarette.

"You have more?" he asked him. Netherlands nodded and took out his package and lighter. "Thanks," the male said, accepting it. With trembling hands, the other male lighted the cig.

"Johan, are you okay?" Netherlands asked the male. The man nodded, hurrying to inhale the air through the cigarette and blow it out again. He seemed to calm down.

"I just don't know what to do," the man said. "I feel paranoid ever since the German invasion. I feel like I can't trust anyone." He eyed Netherlands. "Except you. I know I can trust you, for obvious reasons." Netherlands looked back at Johan.

"I just want this damn war to be over," Netherlands said. Johan couldn't agree more with him.

"This war has taken more of me then I ever imagined," Johan said. "I've already seen so many people being hurt by those asshole Germans." He groaned in annoyance. Netherlands didn't agree on this one. Germany wasn't a bad guy, his boss was.

"What time will the others come?" Johan asked Netherlands.

"They should be here at three," he answered. Netherlands had been ten minutes early. Johan finished his cigarette before Netherlands even did. Johan really was tense. Netherlands gave him another cigarette. The two didn't spoke much until the doorbell rang. A few more people came inside, all male. The room was filled with six men. "Will Belgium come over as well?" one of the men asked Netherlands. He looked up at them, surprised, not expecting that question at this moment. "How should I know?"

"Well... You're her brother," one of the men said.

"Exactly. I'm her brother, not her babysitter," Netherlands answered bitterly. He wasn't too fond of the fact that his sister was so popular with the Dutch men. The man looked disappointed.

"Now we only need to wait for Bas," Johan said. One of the other men nodded. "We could already start, there is quite a lot to speak about." The man had a bag with him and took out some papers. "I have some good news from Groningen, a group of Jews arrived safely there." An optimistic mumbling went through the room. "Did no one see them?" one of the men asked.

"They have been spotted by a few Germans, but somehow managed to..." Johan's attention went away from the meeting as he glanced at Netherlands once again and sighed. "Could I please have another smoke?" he asked Netherlands.

"Take it easy, it's not like these were cheap. They're quite expensive, especially around these days." Johan looked tense at the other man. He was already trembling again. "Come on! I need one!" Netherlands heaved a deep sigh and gave in. He handed over the lighter to Johan and took out a cigarette. Just when he wanted to hand the last one over, a young man came storming in.

The whole room went quiet.

"Holland!" He looked panicked. Netherlands looked at the man coming in, Johan turned his head to the man. "Good god, Bas, Don't scare us so mu-"

"The Japanese took over the East-Indies!"

Netherlands dropped the cigarette from his hands. Johan caught it, but didn't light it yet.

"What?" Netherlands got up. A tense aura came in the room. Netherlands looked furious. He already was a fearful man, but somehow always remained to stay calm. The young man Johan had called Bas whimpered.

"O-our troops couldn't hold them back anymore. Japan came in..." Netherlands growled in anger. "Johan, come." He commanded. Johan looked up. "But-"

"They can continue this meeting without us." Netherlands said, biting on his cigarette, looking quite aggressive. "I need someone I can trust that can stop me from going insane and destroy half of the country." He walked with firm steps out of the house, the curly-haired man following him.

Three months ago, Netherlands had received a message from the East-Indies. Japan had started an invasion. Immediately, more troops were sent to the East-Indies, but because of Germany, Netherlands wasn't able to fend off the Japanese from the East-Indies. And now...

Netherlands was walking past the canals of Amsterdam. He would sometimes enjoy watching the boats pass by, but not today. He was biting hard on his cigarette, it was about to turn into chewing tobacco. He spit the fag out onto the ground. Johan, who was still following him looked at it with disgust, but didn't comment on it.

Netherlands soon saw his house and entered, almost slamming the door behind him, Johan managed to jump in just in time. With firm steps, Netherlands walked to his office, to his phone. He roughly took off the receiver and dialed a number.

"What are you..." Johan asked him. Netherlands glared at him. "I'm calling East-Indies," he answered. Johan decided not to interrupt the country. Netherlands impatiently waited until he heard the phone being picked up on the other side of the line. He reacted immediately when it happened. "Eas-"

"Moshi-moshi?"

His heart stopped. It was Japan.

"Moshi-moshi?" he heard again.

"I heard you the first time," he growled.

"Ah, mister Netherlands, hello." Japan sounded calm as ever, which pissed off Netherlands even more.

"What are you doing at East-Indies' place," he growled once again. He was trembling with anger. Johan watched it all from a distance.

"Ah... Your troops let me in," Japan answered. Netherlands started trembling more, restraining himself not to break down the whole house. "Excuse me?"

"Your troops surrendered," Japan explained.

Netherlands let out an angry growl. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends? How long have we been trading? Why would you betray me like this?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"I moved on," Japan simply said. Netherlands slammed his fist on the table, which gave an awfully eerie creaking sound. Johan ran to him. "Rustig!"

Calm down? Like hell he would calm down! "Leave the East-Indies!" he commanded.

"No," Japan said. "East-Indies will be part of me. Part of a united Asia..."

That was what Japan intended to do? Netherlands finally snapped.

"GODVERDOMME! KLOOTZAK! HUFTER! IK RUK JE KOP ER AF EN SCHUIF HEM IN JE REET! IK KOM VOOR JE, IK MAAK JE AF! IK ZAL JE-" Johan ran up to him. "Rustig! Rustig!" He forced Netherlands to sit down. Netherlands was breathing like an angry bull, being held down.

"I can't speak to you like this, Mr. Netherlands. I'm sorry, I will have to end this conversation."

-click-

Netherlands dropped the phone on the ground. He seemed calm again, at least as calm as could be after such an outburst. Johan still kept him down. After a minute or two, Johan let go of him and reached for the phone.

"Do you know England's number?" Netherlands said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Dial his number. I need to speak with the queen." Netherlands frowned.

"I need to tell her we lost the East-Indies."


End file.
